A Mystery of a Different Kind
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: When Pacifica Northwest is brutally attacked by a shadowy, cold-blooded individual, the Mystery Twins embark on their most dangerous mystery yet. Possible DipperxPacifica or DipperxWendy
1. The Attack

My first fic of the Disney show Gravity Falls. Here's a mystery of a more edgy kind. Enjoy all Gravity Falls fans! Takes place after Irrational Treasure.

Pacifica Northwest growled as she paced around on her room. It has been a week since Dipper Pines showed her those accursed documents about her ancestor! The humiliation she felt that day still fills her with rage!

Unlike his sister Mabel, Dipper actually has a brain in his head. Possibly he has both their brains since his twin clearly didn't have one. In fact rumor has it that Dipper has a talent for solving mysteries. He even figured out Gideon's scam. Pacifica, like everyone else in town, truly believes that Gideon is a real physic and disregard the rumor as myth, but it would explain why he hasn't done a show in awhile.

The blonde rich girl groaned in frustration. "I need to go find that Dipper Pines douche and give him a piece of my mind," Pacifica hissed furiously. "JEEVES, get the limo ready!"

"Yes Ms. Northwest," her butler obeyed. But in less than forty five minutes, Pacifica Northwest's life would be altered dramatically.

* * *

"Come on Dipper!" a voice whined loudly.

"Mabel, for the last time, I just can't do it!" the second voice emphasized. The voices were Dipper and Mabel Pines, also known as the Mystery Twins. They were out on the porch trying to discuss a new way for Dipper to get with his crush Wendy.

"Even Waddles agrees with me," Mabel pointed out, with the pig oinking in agreement. Dipper sighed and palmed his face.

"I can't just go out on a whim and say 'Hey Wendy I like you, wanna go out'." Yeah, we can see he's not feeling too confident about himself.

Mabel was about to answer when a familiar limousine pulled up on the road. "Oh, God what does she want," the sweater wearing girl groaned. Dipper turned his head and saw Pacifica Northwest stalking toward them. "Great it's the Rich Bitch," he whispered to Mabel. They came up with that lovely nickname after the Town Dance.

"Hey Mystery Dorks," the blonde yelled, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten last week!"

Dipper just rolled his eyes. "Look, that's all on you man. Don't take it out on us. And I thought I told your ass to stay away from us!"

Pacifica looked in mock thought. "You did, but not a fuck was given," she said sassily. She looked toward Mabel and Waddles. "Ew, what's with the filthy swine?"

"Hey, Waddles is not filthy," Mabel retorted angrily. After Dipper exposed Pacifica, Mabel felt no need to fear her any more. Didn't mean her words still didn't hurt.

"Oh I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about it's owner," the rich girl teased. The braces wearing girl scowled at her nemesis and was going to say something back when Dipper intervened.

"Hey," he said forcefully, "Lay off her ok!"

"Aw that is so sweet, always looking out for your sister. I'm almost envious of her. Your really are a good brother. That or you have a sister complex. Do you just have a sister complex?" Pacifica taunted.

Dipper and Mabel's eyes bulged in an almost comical fashion. "Bitch have you lost your mind!" Dipper screamed. How dare she say something as outrageous as that! Just because he looks out for his sister doesn't mean he has a sister complex! 'What kind of shit is that,' he thought furiously.

Pacifica smirked smugly. "Oh, wait, I know! You prefer older women, probably ones who like to slack off from work. Tell me if I'm wrong?"

"Wha- h-how did you," the conspiracy twin started before being cut off.

"You should already know how powerful I am. Nothing gets past my ears," Pacifica replied. She proceeded to grab Dipper by the front of his shirt.

"Now look Pines, I'm gonna make you a deal, so listen closely. If you apologize and admit that I am better than you in every way, I'll leave you alone. But if you don't, you'll be seeing a lot more of this girl from then on. Got it?" she asked menacingly. Unfortunately for her, Dipper was not at all intimidated by the wealthy, stuck-up snob.

Mabel stepped in to defend her brother. "Look butt-face, we don't want any trouble, so why don't you just get the hell away from us?" she said. Mabel was a nice girl and all, but mess with her brother, it's going down!

Pacifica let go, feeling that her message was understood. "You know what? You two losers aren't worth my time," she said before walking away. "Oh and by the way Dipper, she doesn't like you, and probably never will, so good luck with that one," she taunted while blowing him a mock kiss. "Toodles, bitches!" she said opening the limo door and entering the back seat.

The twins looked on, infuriated by the young socialite. "Bitch," Mabel said. Dipper nodded his head in agreement to the insult. As they were about to walk away, the twins spotted a black Nissan rolling up dangerously close to Pacifica's limo. They didn't think too much of it, until the window of the Nissan rolled down.

"PAYBACK TIME!" a voice rang out. Suddenly, Dipper and Mabel heard gunfire.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

As nine shots rang out loudly, Dipper pulled his twin close to him to protect her if anyone came out of the Nissan trying to attack. The Nissan quickly sped off in the opposite direction, leaving two shell shocked twins.

Mabel screamed in fright, while Dipper was about this close to having a heart attack. Sure they may have fought against supernatural beings, but this was unbelievable; this is the kind of thing they only witnessed on Duck-tective.

"Mabel, go back inside and get Grunkle Stan and everyone else, ok?" Dipper asked frantically. Like a speeding bullet, Mabel went toward the tourist trap and went inside, while Dipper went toward Pacifica's limo to check if she was alive.

"What the hell is going on in this town?" Dipper questioned. On this day, the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon would be shaken forever.


	2. Confusion

Dipper's POV

"What the hell is going on in this town?" I asked myself, walking toward the bullet-riddled limousine. OK, OK, j-just calm down Dipper, calm down, everything's gonna be ok...oh, who am I kidding, I'm scared out of my damned mind.

What in God's name just happened man? Tell me what just happened. I g-got it! It must be a dream, I'm sure I did not see Pacifica Northwest get shot and possibly killed right after exchanging hostilities with her. See, I don't think that Pacifica is really a malicious person; she's only a lonely girl who wants friends but can't express her feelings properly. That being said, who in the hell would want to kill her? I know that a lot of people here in Gravity Falls despise her, shit, probably even moreso now that I've exposed her secret, but who would be vicious enough to commit a drive by, a rather well-executed one at that. The car had no license plate, but you don't see that many black Nissans out here, so that could be an advantage.

Arriving at the bullet-riddled automobile, I open the door and there I see her. "P-Pacifica," I called out shakily. The sight was worse than I thought; her clothes were soaked in blood and she had wounds in her side and arm. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing, she must've been unconscious. I hope Mabel can hurry, or else, or else, I-I don't even wanna think what could happen. As much as I don't like her, I don't want her to die. No one deserves to go out like this.

Mabel's POV

"GRUNKLE STAN, WENDY, SOOS!" I called out, frightened beyond all belief. I've seen this kind of thing only happen on Duck-tective, I didn't know that this kind of thing could happen in real life. I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down, and try to understand what's going on.

"C-come on," I smiled to myself, "this couldn't have happened, it's all a prank." The sad frightening truth is, it did happen, and I can't fool myself anymore. I'm a girl who, despite all the odds stacked against her, can look on the bright side. But this, t-this was totally different; it was a matter of life or death. I know that Pacifica's not the most liked celebrity in town, but I never thought it would escalate to this point.

Grunkle Stan, Wendy, and Soos emerge in sight. "What's going on dude," Soos asked me with a hint of concern in his jolly voice. My eyes darted around in panic; should I tell them? Will they even believe me?

Grunkle Stan looked impatient, as usual I should say. "Well come on girl, out with it," he said harshly.

Wendy, the always understanding one, put her hand on my shoulder. "Mabel, what is it that you want to tell us," she asked nicely. I steeled myself and just came out with it.

"Guys, you know Pacifica right?" I asked. All three nodded their heads. "She-she just got attacked outside of here, and she may be hurt, I'll show you," I replied. I didn't exactly say it, but I know hope they'll understand.

Pacifica's POV

It hurts, oh God it hurts. I don't know what happened; it's like one second I'm dissing the Pines, and the next thing you know, these sounds come out, and I'm in so much pain.

Truth be told, I don't mean it. I'm talking about the insults; I know that Mabel's the nicest girl ever, and Dipper. Oh man Dipper; I'm gonna tell you a little secret: I'm jealous. Jealous of them, those fucking twins; they have the closest relationship that I've ever seen in, like, ever. I want that. My parents barely pay enough attention to me, only when it's needed. "We can't take you to the mall Pacifica", "We're busy Pacifica." Screw all of that. I wish I had some real friends, not the fake-ass friends I have.

Now with what happened, I don't know. I can assume it was some jerkass who was tired of my shit and decided to end it all. I will admit, I'm not the most well-liked person. Why? I was loud, I didn't shut the hell up, but I never thought that people would take it this seriously. Come on, I'm living a life of luxury, who wouldn't brag about that?! The point is, I'm a socialite, I shouldn't be having all of these villains in my life. I really shouldn't, it makes no damn sense!

As I lay here, possibly dying, I'm asking any higher power out there to give me a second chance. Please, I don't want my life to end like this. Someone, help me! Help me!

Normal POV

Dipper reached over to the unconscious blonde girl and gently pulled her out of the car, where he spotted Mabel and everyone else else in the distance.

"MABEL! WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL FAST!" yelled Dipper. Wendy, Soos, and Grunke Stan looked at the sight of Pacifica and had wide eyes.

"Oh, my God what happened?!" asked Wendy frantically. Dipper took his eyes off of the Northwest and looked up at Wendy.

"She-she got shot," Dipper confessed. "C-can you believe this?"

Mabel grabbed Wendy's phone and quickly dialed 911. "Hello, someone just got shot right outside of the Mystery Shack. Yes, the one in Gravity Falls...I don't know if she's breathing or not, Dipper is she f_cking breathing?!"

Aforementioned twin shook his head. Mabel's eyes filled with tears at the statement. "Hello? No we can't wait, ugghhh, this is stupid!" With that, she hung up the phone and gave it back to Wendy. Grunkle Stan led everyone to his car, where they all sped off to the hospital, hoping to make it there in time.


	3. Confusion Part 2

Here's Chapter 3 of A Mystery of a Different Kind. Enjoy the suspense and drama everyone!

**Dipper's POV**

Well, here we are, me, Mabel, Wendy, and everyone else in the waiting room at the hospital. We already got Pacifica in and now they've rushed her into surgery. You cannot believe how intense and heartbreaking the ride here was. And then there was her, laid out, flat out unconscious in my arms. For a split second, I saw her eyes, and she looked...dead. I honestly thought she was dead. In my short 12 years on this planet, I've encountered ghosts, zombies, gnomes, and various other things I don't feel like mentioning, but nothing has ever had a bigger impact on me now than that look on Pacifica's face. I turn my head to see Mabel crying her eyes out, with Grunkle Stan and Soos there comforting her. I look down on my hands, coated in her blood, and tears come to my eyes. Wendy approaches me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey there Dipper, how you holdin' up?" she questioned.

"N-no Wendy. I-It's just-" I sniffled. No matter how much of a pussy you think I'm being right now, I guarantee that if you were in my position, you be crying your damned eyes out right now. Wendy had an undersanding, solemn look on her lovely face.

"It's just what?"

"It just came out of nowhere Wendy. I-I had no idea what was happening," I said as tears slid down my eyes. Her face soon hardened and she gripped my shoulders firmly.

"Dipper, I want you to tell me what happened," she said seriously, rare for someone like her. I always knew the fun, lazy, happy side, but never this side.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Tell me exactly what happened with Pacifica outside. Please tell me, please," she pleaded. I took a deep breath and tried to explain it as calmly as possible.

"Well, Mabel a-and I were just hanging out until Pacifica came. We shared our normal stupid little insults and almost ended up getting into a fight. B-but," I stopped, trying to get a hold of myself. I steeled myself and continued. "She was-she went into her car, and then out of nowhere this black Nissan came. Me and Mabel didn't think much of it until the window rolled down and these nine shots rang out and hit Pacifica. After th-that, it took off."

Wendy hugged me tightly; if this were a normal occassion I would be as happy as Mabel on Smile Dip. Unfortunately, this was neither a normal, or happy ocassion.

"Oh, Dipper," she said. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok, I just know it." I hope so Wendy, I really hope so, because right now it's not looking too good. Oh, God it's not looking too good.

**Wendy's POV**

"Oh, Dipper, don't worry, everythings gonna be ok," I said. "I just know it." False. Totally untrue. One hundred percent bullshit. I don't know if it's gonna be ok. I don't know how this will turn out; all I know is that there's a girl that's probably dying in that emergency room, and two traumatized kids out here. In all the time I've known Dipper, I've experienced the supernatural, things that naturally should have given me wet-the-bed nightmares many times now. And I've also faced very heartbreakig moments in my life; but nothing, I mean nothing, has scared me or saddened me as much as seeing Pacifica Northwest, most popular girl in Gravity Falls, unconscious and covered in blood.

Now like everyone else in town, I don't like her. She is a stuck-up, prissy, bossy, selfish, money grubbing little she-devil. But when I laid eyes on her today, my heart just sank down to the pit of my stomach. No girl, no as a matter of fact, no one that young, no matter how bratty or bitchy, deserves to be like she is today. It just brings a sadness to me to see a girl this young being taken down in this violent manner. It is simply beyond sickening. Who would do this? Why do this?

I wouldn't tell anyone else this, but I can relate to how Dipper is feeling, because I also know how it feels to be talking to someone one minute, and then the next minute they're dying.

**Normal POV**

After talking a few more minutes with Wendy about what was happening, Dipper walked on over to Stan, Soos, and Mabel, who currently had her head in her sweater.

"How's it goin' little dude," Soos asked.

"Better than I thought it would be," the brown haired tween replied.

"Well that's good. It's all gonna be ok, Dipper," Soos reassured. Dipper sighed in stress.

"Dipper, you wanna try and get your sister for us," Grunkle Stan said, gesturing to the female twin. Dipper kneeled down to be level with her. "Mabel, you ok?" he asked.

"M-Mabel's not here, she's in Sw-Sweatertown," she cried.

"Well can she come out of Sweatertown?" her brother asked. Mabel shook her head in response.

"Come on Mabel, please?" It was at this moment where the normally happy girl, now traumatized, emerged from her sweater, with tears still running down her eyes. Mabel reached out and squeezed Dipper, burying her head into his shirt.

"I'm scared, I'm so scared that someone might attack us like they did Pacifica," Mabel sobbed. Dipper hugged her back and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm scared too Mabel," he said, "I'm scared too."


	4. A Strand to Pull On

**Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writer's block. Enjoy this next chapter of A Mystery of a Different Kind**.

**Dipper's POV**

It's been about one week since the whole shooting incident occured, and needless to say, things have been different around here in the Mystery Shack; Mabel hasn't come out of her room much, and whenever she does, she holds my arm as tight as possible. Normally I would be very annoyed at this, but I understood that she was going through shell-shock. Grunkle Stan hasn't been his cheap, grouchy self; he's been unusually nice to everyone around the Mystery Shack. Soos hasn't been his normal, happy self lately; and then there's Wendy. Wendy's a slacker-ish fun-loving girl, but ever since what happened a week ago, she's been so...quiet, yeah, that's the word. I look over at her and sigh; ever since what happened, things have taken a toll for the worst. I still remember when Pacifica's parents arrived at the hospital.

Flashback

_I was sitting there, hugging Mabel as she cried when all of a sudden, the hospital entrance opened up. I looked up to see these two-dark haired people looking intense._

_"What happened to our daughter Pines?!" asked the male angrily. I suddenly recognized them as Pacifica's parents. Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes and stood up to face them._

_"Well hello to you too Stevie, Kristen," he began in a sarcastic tone. Pacifica's mom, Kristen, looked as angry as her husband._

_"Look, we're in no mood for your games Pines, so why don't you cut the shit and get to the point," she replied snappily. My Grunkle put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed; I knew he was confused on how to tell them the news._

_"Y-your daughter's been attacked outside my shop. She-she was shot."_

_Pacifica's parents looked incredulous at what they had been told, which was understandable. How would you react if your flesh and blood had been brutally attacked and is now possibly dying?_

_"W-what," Pacifica's dad responded, "are you serious?"_

_As Grunkle Stan was about to respond, a voice cut him off. "Mr and Mrs Northwest!" one of the doctors called out, emerging from the operating room._

_"How is she doctor," Pacifica's mom said. You know, I'm surprised that the waterworks haven't started yet. Aren't you?_

_"She'll live. These people got her here just in time, because had they been thirty minutes late, she would have bled to death. Right now, she's under a coma, and we don't know when she'll wake up." Pacifica's parents were relieved at hearing this, but turned an angry eye to Grunkle Stan._

_"This is all your fault, Pines!" her dad yelled._

_"What?! Me?! I just found the little brat like this! It's not like I wanted this to happen?!" Grunkle Stan yelled just as angrily._

_"If she hadn't went to your shop, none of this would have happened, you poor bastard!" he retorted back. Then as suddenly as it came, a fight broke out between the two of them. The hospital security had to throw Pacifica's parents out for disturbing the area. Man oh man, it was getting real intense real fast._

End of Flashback

So that's how it went down. After that, every day for the last week we would visit Pacifica to see how she's doing. Ever since yesterday, Pacifica woke up from her coma, looking so sad and weak. When I told her what happened that day, she broke down crying; I never thought I would ever see this side to Pacifica Northwest, the same girl that was bullying my sister, the same girl that threatened me. Now she was this fragile, weak thing who would crumble if you so much as raise your voice to her.

* * *

**Pacifica's POV**

Here I am, I'm awake now. Thank you! Thank you, Dipper Pines for saving me! And thank you, whatever higher power is out there for giving me another chance. To those of you who can't believe I just said that, I will explain right about...now.

When Dipper told me that someone shot me, I was like, in shock. Someone shot me...I couldn't believe my ears, it was outrageous. Someone actually shot me! I honestly believed that no person would ever shoot me, like they didn't have the guts, they don't know what I'm capable of. But as it turns out, it's me who doesn't know what they're capable of. Trust me when I say this: getting shot will change your life. It will make you think about all the stuff that has occured in your life, and then some. When I fell unconscious, my life flashed before my eyes; I instantly remembered my first dollar, the time I dyed my hair blonde, the first time I was called cute by a boy, and several other things. But then there were the bad things, such as not having many friends, or this one time where a girl spat in my face and called me ugly (I got her ass back for that, don't worry). I also remember a pretty heavy encounter with that psychic, or not psychic, Gideon.

I don't know who tried to kill me, but when I find him or her, I swear to God their either going to prison, or I'm gonna kill that person. One way or a damn other, they are going down. Oh yes, their fucking going down!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Dipper and Mabel were currently in the living room of the Mystery Shack watching Normal Program. Dipper turned it to one of Mabel's favorite shows in order to cheer her up.

"Gurl, why you ackin' so cray-cray?"

Dipper laughed forcibly in order to try and get Mabel to also, but to no avail. Dipper sighed sulkily.

"Mabel, are you gonna be ok?" he asked. Mabel, looking down at the floor shook her head no. "I'm not sure Dipper, I just-I don't know," the female twin responded.

"Well don't worry, 'cause your bro's here to help, ok?" Dipper said concerned. At this point, he was afraid that his sister would be lost to him forever under all of that sadness. The twins hugged and Dipper went to talk to Wendy at the register.

"Hey there dork," she said, her usual greeting; this time, it held a sadness to it that Dipper never expected.

"Wendy, can you help me with something?" he asked. The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Sure, anything," she responded.

"Mabel won't talk to me and I've tried everything Wendy! What do I do?"

"Well Dipper, you have to take it slow. Mabel just experienced something that won't go away for a while, so you should probably change tactics in how to go about doing it," Wendy advised. Dipper nodded at this and walked away, when suddenly, she got a text. "Tambry I bet," she commented. She went to the message box and, what do you know, it's Tambry.

'Hey thar Wendz, what happened?'

Wendy texted back with _'Wut do you mean Tam?'_

_'U haven't been talking with me, Robbie, or the rest of the guys.'_

_'Oh, well, the reason for that is, um...ok, I'm gonna let you in on a secret. Last week, someone got attacked.'_

_'Shit, for realz?'_

_'For realz, and you'll never guess who.'_

_'Who?'_

_'See. It was that Pacifica girl.'_

_'You mean Northwest? Damn.'_

_'I know. So anyways, wut up wit chu?'_

_'Nuttin, someone just sent me a really heavy vid.'_

_'Can I see?'_

_'Sure I guess.'_

Tambry sent the video to Wendy and loaded it on her phone. The video was nothing like the redhead expected: a black car was dangerously close to a limousine, loud bangs erupted, and the car sped off. "Oh my God," Wendy said to herself; she couldn't believe it. This was it.

_'Thanks Tam, I gotta go!'_`

Wendy ran to the living room and saw Dipper and Mabel talking, well one-sided talking on Dipper's part. "DIPPER!" the redheaded teen yelled.

"Yeah," he asked.

"You're not gonna believe this!"

"What is it Wendy?"

Aforementioned teen showed the male twin the video from her phone. When it finished, Dipper's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"My God, this is it!" Dipper yelled. 'Finally, we have something!'

* * *

**AN: Aww yeah, shit's hittin' the fan now! Someone's recorded the whole thing. Now they have to find out who committed the attack and why.**

**Something I didn't mention was that the criminal investigation of Pacifica's attempted murder is stalled when police cannot find any conclusive evidence. That's ok, because Dipper and the others are gonna solve it for them. :)**


	5. Showing Pacifica

**I've been gone fo' a minute now I'm back! Did y'all miss me? Well, here's the next chapter of A Mystery of a Different Kind!**

**Inside the Northwest manor (Pacifica's POV)**

**2 weeks later**

Hey, it's me, the survivor. Yeah I know I shouldn't brag, but when you survive five gunshot wounds, then come talk to me! S-sorry about that. Anyways, you would not believe how happy I was that day when they told me that I was gonna be able to leave the hospital; thank goodness, the food was disgusting. When I woke up from my coma, I thought I would be completely fine, no problems, nothing. WRONG!

A few weeks ago, when I got out of my hospital bed, the first thing that happened was that I slumped down to the floor. I tried to move my legs but it wouldn't happen. I'm telling you I-I was scared. I screamed and the doctors came in and told me that I would have to spend four months in a wheelchair because of a bullet wound to my spine. FOUR FUCKING MONTHS. Well it's better than nothing; they said that if they hadn't operated and I survived, I would be crippled for life. Damn! I don't wanna be in this stupid wheelchair for four months.

So here I am, in this dumb chair watching that Ducktective show. When you start watching it, it becomes so interesting and fun. Makes you wanna go out and solve a mystery or something. Maybe, just maybe...

A ring at the door brings me out of my thoughts. Damn, the one day where all of my butlers aren't here and, Mom and Dad aren't here. Shit, shit!. I wheeled my way over there, feeling a little afraid of whoever might be at the door. Please don't let it be an assassin or a kidnapper or something. Maybe it's Dipper! Yeah, happy thoughts Pacifica, happy thoughts!

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

I rang the doorbell of the fancy residence, the residence of a girl I had saved a while ago. I convinced Wendy to take me over here so I could show Pacifica the video of what happened, and to tell her that me, Mabel, and Wendy were gonna solve this. Ever since what happened, I felt that it was me and Mabel's duty to do this.

I'm just standing here, waiting and waiting, until the door opens and I see Pacifica, only she's different. She's...in a wheelchair? I know I saw her when she woke up, but that was weeks ago and I hadn't stuck around that long. My God, is she like this for life? Hope not.

"Hi Dipper," she said in a sad voice. I shifted my feet awkwardly.

"Um, hello Pacifica," I replied. I straightened myself up and looked at her.

"There's something I wanted to show you," I continued. She let me inside and DAMN! This place is faaaaaannnnn-cay! Wish I lived here! Oh, um, back to the story. Hehehe!

I noticed how sad she looked, so I decided to ask the million dollar question. "Pacifica, what's with the wheelchair?"

"Another result from the injuries."

"Oh. A-anyway," I began, handing the phone to her, "You have to see this. It's from that fateful day."

She looked at the phone and a single tear fell down from her eye; shit, I shouldn't have done this! I didn't wanna hurt her any further!

"Wendy gave it to me. We think that with this, we'll be able to find out whoever tried to kill you," I clarified. She wiped that tear from her eye, trying to look strong once more.

"R-really?" she asked shakily. I nodded my head in response.

"Y-you can really find him?" she asked once more for emphasis.

"I don't know if I can, but I can try to. I can definitely try," I admitted. I know I've gone up against ghosts and all that, but this is totally out of my league here. For all I know I could be dealing with the mob or something!

The blonde in the wheelchair before me sighed. "Dipper, c-can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything Pacifica."

"I-I want to join you." Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...did she just say that? Did _she_ just say _that_?

I rubbed my neck in uncertainty. "Um I-um...I-I don't know Pacifica. This could get dangerous." Pacifica put her hands together in response.

"Please Dipper, you gotta let me join you! You don't know what it's like to be constantly thinking about whoever tried to kill you coming back again. It's painful Dipper! I'm waking up paranoid in the middle of the night, I can't walk, and those thoughts! Please let me join you," she pleaded. God, I don't know what to do anymore. Should I let her join? Or is this gonna be a disaster?

* * *

**AN: Hope y'all enjoyed! Don't worry, I ain't dead! :)**


End file.
